choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound Theory Page
Welcome to the Bloodbound Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Bloodbound series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories * Jax: Despite being a love interest, there is a small theory that Jax may become an antagonist. He is shown to be very opinionated and biased against the Council, viewing them as corrupt, cruel, and unfair, despite the fact that he has never met them and refuses to believe that any of them would support the Clanless. * Your Character is The First Vampire: As we don't have any information about her background, she might have suffered memory loss and forgot about herself. Several fans believe she might be the First Vampire or a reincarnation. * Priya's sexuality: Although not confirmed, the general consensus is that she is bisexual. She has a sexual interest in your character and it is hinted that she and Adam Vega used to date. * A Courtesan of Rome Connection: Given that Kamilah is Cleopatra's cousin, and Gaius served as a soldier in the Roman Empire, it is believed that they will make appearances in A Courtesan of Rome. *The MC is possibly The First Witch and the mother of The Power that is located in the It Lives series. They are in the same world after all. She is able to reincarnate, but has no recollection of her past lives or her memory has simply been erased/tampered with by someone powerful. *The First Vampire: There is a strong possibility that the First Vampire is Lilith and will make an appearance in Book 2. Confirmed Theories * Adam Vega: Several fans believe that Adam Vega will become an antagonist due to the fact that he was a dictator prior to his Turning and his plans to go on the offensive against Clanless vampires, which some fans have compared to genocide. In the most recent chapters, it is revealed that he is psychotic and wanted to take over the world with an army of vampires. * The Big Bad: Many players in the fandom believe that Gaius is likely the Big Bad of the series. This is proven true in the bonus scene of chapter 16, as it is revealed that the one behind the Ferals is Scholar Jameson, acting on orders from Gaius, who has a dirty plan for you and Adrian. * The Vampire who bit Lily: Scholar Jameson was revealed to have attacked Lily and was responsible for unauthorized turnings and Ferals until Adam Vega created his own ferals. He did this under the orders of Gaius Augustine, who is the Big Bad of this series. * Spin-off: On November 30th, 2018, it was revealed that there is currently a book about Werewolves in development. It was believed that this is the Spin-off set in the same universe as Bloodbound. Pixelberry also hinted that characters from Bloodbound may have cameo appearances in the Werewolf book. This was confirmed on February 15th 2019 when the previously untitled Werewolf book was revealed, with the title Nightbound. Debunked Theories * Your Character becoming a Vampire: A lot of players think that by the end of Book 1, the MC could be turned into a vampire but by the end of book 1, she wasn't turned into a vampire but was implied by Gaius Augustine and Scholar Jameson to have special powers. * Nicole Anderson: Like Your Character, most players believe that Nicole Anderson will become a vampire by the end of Book 1 but she could possibly be killed, captured, released or not chased, making her chances of becoming a vampire rather unlikely. * Gaius: Some fans believe that Adrian and Kamilah betrayed Gaius, and in revenge, Gaius was the one who turned Jax (and other clanless vampires) in order to fight the clans. This, however is not possible due to the fact that Gaius was incarcerated in the sarcophagus when Jax was turned. Category:Theory Pages Category:Bloodbound